Floresta de Dean
by FerPotter
Summary: Hermione sabia exatamente quem estava por trás do brilhante Patrono prateado que encontrou Harry na Floresta de Dean. PósDH. SSHG. Oneshot.


**Floresta de Dean**

**Resumo**: Hermione sabia exatamente quem estava por trás do brilhante Patrono prateado que encontrou Harry na Floresta de Dean. Pós-DH. SS/HG. One-shot.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**Aviso**: Spoilers de "Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte".

**Beta reader**: BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**A/N:** Uma cena perdida do capítulo dezenove, "The Silver Doe", traduzido por mim como "A Corça Prateada". Espero que gostem. :0)

* * *

Hermione acordou com a voz do Harry.

– Não. Volte aqui!

Ela se levantou da cama e viu a forte luz prateada que ainda brilhava do Patrono que se afastava da barraca. Ela viu o Harry hesitando em segui-lo, mas finalmente decidiu ir atrás dele. Hermione saiu em tempo de ver Harry desaparecer na escuridão da noite.

Ela ouviu o estalo de madeira quebrando vindo da sua direita.

– Prof. Snape? – ela chamou. A mata à sua frente ficou silenciosa novamente. – Sei que é você. Por favor, aproxime-se e apareça. – A voz dela não saiu autoritária, mas um pouco insegura, manchada com a esperança que ela sentia.

Outro momento se passou antes que uma sombra se materializasse na forma de um homem alto. Ele se aproximou dela vagarosamente.

– Volte para dentro, Srta. Granger – ele lhe disse.

Ela soltou um audível suspiro de alívio ao ver que era mesmo ele, que ela não estivera enganada em seus julgamentos. Depois da primeira vez que ela e Harry falaram com o retrato de Fineus Nigellus, sua visão do novo Diretor de Hogwarts mudara consideravelmente. Os pedaços de informações que conseguiram com o retrato, junto com todo o novo conhecimento que ela tinha da vida e dos modos de Dumbledore adquiridos pelo livro da Skeeter, foram o suficiente para reacender suas esperanças num homem que ela achou que tinham perdido por uma traição.

Mas ali estava ele. O Prof. Snape fora ao auxílio deles, confirmando que ela tinha feito a coisa certa quando deixara escapar o local do esconderijo deles para o retrato de Fineus.

– Você trouxe a espada? – ela perguntou.

– Potter deverá estar com ela quando voltar – Snape lhe disse e aproximou-se mais da luz fraca que vinha de dentro da barraca. – Ele não deve saber que estou envolvido.

– Eu sei – Hermione o assegurou. – Ele precisa de você em Hogwarts; o Prof. Dumbledore.

Ele olhou intensamente no rosto dela e depois assentiu.

– E nas boas graças do Lorde das Trevas.

Hermione estava dominada por sentimentos. Era tão tranqüilizador saber que um bruxo poderoso como Severo Snape estava novamente trabalhando com eles para derrotar Voldemort. Ele continuou a estudar o rosto dela, como se procurando explicações para muitas dúvidas.

– Eu sabia que o Prof. Dumbledore não podia estar errado sobre você – ela ofereceu como resposta.

Ele assentiu.

– Você é uma bruxa muita esperta.

Hermione sorriu com o elogio. Ela queria dizer tantas coisas para o bravo bruxo à sua frente, mas nenhuma palavra expressaria sua gratidão. Num impulso, ela jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o abraçou.

– Obrigada por ajudar o Harry – ela disse suavemente –, por nos ajudar.

Hermione sentiu braços fortes enlaçando-a – Snape aceitava o seu abraço. Ela se sentiu estranhamente contente pelo gesto dele, contente por estar exatamente onde estava. A confirmação de que Snape ainda era leal a Dumbledore a fez pensar nele com maior freqüência, sobre a posição delicada dele, da solidão de sua missão.

Ela levantou um pouco a cabeça, o suficiente para absorver o rosto dele. Ele estava com os olhos fechados, e sua expressão era uma que Hermione nunca vira naqueles traços angulares antes. Ela se sentiu especial por ele lhe conceder a confiança de vê-lo tão aberto. Ela levou uma mão do ombro para o lado do rosto dele, e ele se entregou ao toque dela, jamais abrindo os olhos.

Como ele deveria estar faminto por compreensão e aceitação. Hermione acariciou a pele fria do rosto dele, completamente desconcertada pelo homem que a segurava. Levou sua outra mão ao rosto dele, traçando a sobrancelha, deslizando pelo nariz, delineando seus lábios. Hermione estava fascinada.

Ela depositou um beijo casto no canto da boca dele. Ele suspirou, partindo os lábios. Ela não soube por que, mas depositou outro beijo casto, agora naqueles lábios roxos. Ele respondeu ao toque suave e ergueu uma mão para as costas dela, segurando-a mais firmemente contra ele.

O beijo ficou mais profundo, e Hermione vagarosamente se esquecia de onde estava, de com quem estava, da sua própria identidade... Ela ofereceu o conforto da sua boca para a língua dele, para aquele homem faminto. Ela acariciava o rosto, os cabelos, a língua dele. E mesmo quando suas bocas se distanciaram, Hermione ainda ofereceu sua admiração, sua confiança, sua lealdade ao homem que abria vagarosamente os olhos impossivelmente negros para olhar para ela.

Snape saiu do seu abraço, deixando-a no frio da noite depois de perder o calor da proximidade entre eles.

– Você é uma mulher muito especial.

– Você não precisa fazer isso sozinho – ela lhe disse.

– Eu tenho que me certificar que ele está com a espada. Cuide-se, Srta. Granger.

– Fique bem – ela disse para a figura recuando rapidamente e misturando-se às sombras as quais ele estava tão familiarizado.

Hermione ficou onde ele a deixou por alguns longos minutos, até que ficou muito frio para permanecer ali. Sua cabeça rodava com os pensamentos e os novos sentimentos, e ela procurou a proteção das cobertas, querendo que elas trouxessem de volta aquele calor.

Harry a encontrou lá quando voltou para a barraca, carregando a espada e Ronald Weasley. Os momentos que ela compartilhara com Snape deixaram ainda mais difícil aceitar as desculpas de Rony por tê-los abandonado.

Hermione lembraria do beijo do bruxo mais velho todas as noites antes de deixar o sono carregá-la, e pediria para quem quer que ouvisse suas preces para manter o Prof. Snape a salvo.


End file.
